Penyesalan
by Bird-white
Summary: Sebuah penyeselan seorang lelaki yg akhirnya kehiĺangan cinta nya


don't like don't read!

penyesalan *

-  
"sakura!"teriak seorang perempuan dengan menggema nya di ruang kelas yg kebetulan sedang kosong itu,  
gadis yg disebut sakura itu pun tak menyahut bahkan tak melirik,

seorang perempuan tadi yg berteriak sebut saja ino,kesal dan menghampiri sakura,  
dan menepuk nya agak keras sehingga sang empu nya terkejut dan bangun dari lamunannya

"ada apa sih pig?"sakura berkata sambil menatap ino datar,  
"kau yg ada apa,dari tadi melamun saja melihat ke jendela ada apa sih?"  
ino pun melihat ke jendela ia pun melihat kearah yg sakura lihat,  
seketika muka ino menjadi datar,

"kau masih menyukai playboy cap bokong ayam itu yah"ujar ino "ish jangan menyebutnya seperti itu ino,dia itu pangeran"ujar sakura dengan muka memerah,  
"haduh hati hati yah sakura jangan pernah terjebak,dia itu memang tampan semua tau itu, tapi..kau tau dia itu suka memainkan wanita meski pun orangnya kelihatan dingin"  
ujar ino dengan suara memperingatkan

"ah kau terlalu percaya dengan rumor yg beredar itu"ujar sakura acuh "kau pikir aku tak melihatnya sendiri?aku melihatnya bersama dengan perempuan lain saat dia mempunyai kekasih"  
"mungkin itu saudaranya"  
"mana mungkin sakura mereka seperti kekasih"  
"tapi skrg status nya tak punya kekasih kan"  
ino tak membalas dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak jadi,.

"hm,tinggal tomat saja"gumam sakura sambil melihat daftar yg harus ia belanjakan, yg di tugaskan oleh ibunya itu,

saat sakura hendak mengambil tomat ada tangan lain yg juga bertujuan untuk mengambil tomat tersebut,  
"ah"tangan mereka pun bersentuhan karenanya,

"hm ma-maaf"gumam sakura gugup sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya "hn"gumam ambigu orang tersebut sakura yg merasa familiar pun menengok ke pada orang yg bersentuhan tangan tangannya,

"eh?"sakura yg terkejut bercampur gugup dan malu karena bertemu pujaan hatinya pun hanya salting

"sasuke-k-maksudku uch-chiha-san"ujar sakura dengan gugup dengan muka seperti kepiting rebus

respon yg di berikan sasuke pun hanya mengangguk dan bermuka datar,  
lalu meletakan tomat nya di keranjangnya,.

sakura yg dilanda gugup pun mengikuti apa yg sasuke lakukan,

"tak usah gugup"ujar sasuke datar dan dingin,  
"a-ah yah"sahut sakura mencoba memberanikan diri,  
"kau murid yg paling cerdas no 3 setelah shikamaru dan aku kan?,di sekolah"  
betapa senang nya hati sakura saat mendengar sasuke mengetahui tentang nya,

"hm yah uchiha-san"  
"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu,"  
"ta-"  
"panggil aku sasuke-kun"potong sasuke datar,.  
"ah yah"  
"namamu sakura haruno benar?"  
"yah"

"sakura..."  
"y-YA?"  
"skrg giliranmu"  
sakura yg tersadar pun salting saat ternyata gilirannya untuk menghitung belanjaan nya di kasir,

setelah selesai sakura pun berniat untuk pulang tapi sesuatu bukan tapi seseorang menghentikannya dengan cara mencekram tangan sakura,.

sakura pun berpaling ke belakang saat melihat kebelakang, lagi lagi muka sakura bersemu merah,

"a-ada apa uc- sasuke-kun"ujar sakura "aku akan mengantarmu"  
"tapi-"  
"tidak merepotkan"potong sasuke "ba-baiklah"sakura yg merasa senang pun menyetujui dengan hati gembira

"arigatou sasuke-kun telah mengantarku pulang"ujar sakura sambil tersenyum manis

"hn"gumaman ambigu sasuke di artikan sakura menjadi 'sama-sama'  
dengan senyuman yg membuat sakura bersemu merah lagi?

saat mobil sasuke telah melaju,sakura tak menyadari di dalam mobil itu sasuke yg tengah tersenyum sesungguhnya bukanlah senyuman tetapi sebuah seringaian,.

"kyyyaaaaaa"teriak sakura sekencang kencangnya saat mobil sasuke telah pergi yg membuat penjaga rumah kebingungan melihat sakura yg seperti orang gila teriak teriak sendiri,

sakura senang sekali yg biasanya dirinya berwajah kesal setiap di titipkan belanja ke mini market,  
kini trus tersenyum seperti orang gila

karena pujaan hatinya tentunya,  
bahkan saat kedua orang tuanya melihatnya pun hanya mengerutkan alis sampai sakura menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya ,yah setelah memberikan belanjaan nya pada ibu nya tentunya,

'TOK,TOK,TOK'bunyi suara pintu yg diketuk pun terdengar oleh telinga sakura yg karena sakura yg menempati kamar yg pintunya di ketuk

"masuk!"  
'cklek'

"ada apa nii-san?"tanya sakura sambil tersenyum manis "oh yah sakura aku pinjam laptopmu"  
"silahkan"  
sasori pun mengambil laptop sakura

"sepertinya kau senang sekali,ada apa?"tanya sasori sambil tersenyum "ah tidak ada apa2 ko"jawab sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya

"kau bohong ,bisakah kau ceritakan sesuatu kepadaku apa yg membuatmu bahagia?"kata sasori sambil tersenyum tulus "oh baiklah nii-san ku yg manis ,  
sebenarnya aku sedang jatuh cinta"  
senyum sasori masih bertahan

"dengan uchiha sasuke"  
senyum sasori luntur seketika "kau maksudmu uchiha sasuke adik itachi?"tanya sasori dengan muka datar dan dingin "yap"anggukan sakura membuat muka sasori makin datar dan dingin,

"berhentilah jatuh cinta kepadanya"  
"a-apa?"sakura kaget dengan pernyataan sasori "berhentilah sakura dia tidak pantas untuk mu"  
"apa maksud nii-san?maksudmu level ku dan dia jauh hanya karena dia tampan dan aku biasa saja?"sakura mulai berdiri dari kasurnya dengan menatap sasori tak percaya,.

"bukan itu maksudku sakura"ujar sasori mulai pening "kalau begitu apa?!"  
"dia pemuda tidak baik sakura"  
"knp?knp nii-san berbicara seperti itu,kau tau nii-san tadi dia baru saja mengantarku pulang"  
"bukan berarti mengantarmu pulang saja itu menunjukan bahwa dia pria baik kan?"  
"nii-san meskipun dia dingin ,tapi hatinya baik"ucap sakura dengan air mata yg mengalir

"sakura,,,aku lebih tau dia,jadi dengarkan aku"  
"tidak ! aku tidak mau"kata sakura sambil menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya,

"pergi !kumohon!"ujar sakura lagi "baiklah sakura jika kau memang ingin bersamanya aku akan mendukungmu"luluh sasori sambil memeluk sakura..

'cinta itu buta'batin sasori

-  
"kalau begini caranya aku bisa terlambat"gumam sakura gusar sambil mempercepat langkah nya,

'tin,tin,tin'  
"apa sih ini mobil"gumam sakura sambil melirik kebelakang,

"sakura"  
sakura pun menoleh ,lagi lagi mukanya merah merona

"naik"ujar sasuke "ah maaf sasuke-kun ak-"  
"kau akan terlambat nanti"  
sakura yg sudah tak punya pilihan pun naik ke dalam mobil sasuke,

hening tak ada yg berbicara

suasana berubah canggung "a-ano sasuke-kun arigatou kemarin kau telah mengantarku" ujar sakura "hn"  
"apa kekasih sasuke-kun tak marah jika melihat kita ke sekolah bersama?"  
"aku tak punya kekasih"  
"oh"  
"knp?kau mau jadi kekasihku?"sambil tersenyum tipis yg membuat sakura bersemu merah lagi,  
"ah"  
"aku hanya bercanda"ujar sasuke sambil menyeringai,  
yg tentunya tak terlihat oleh sakura

sakura jadi salting sendiri "kita sampai"ujar sasuke datar

sakura terperangah saat sasuke membukakan pintu untuknya

satu sekolah heboh saat sakura dan sasuke kesekolah bersama ,  
yg membuat para perempuan iri,

para perempuan memandang sinis sakura yg karena menurut mereka sakura tak pantas karena biasa saja,

sakura makin merona saat tangan sasuke menggengam tangan sakura meski hanya 10 dtk lamanya

entah sasuke sadar atau tidak

"sakura jelaskan?"sanggah ino setelah sakura duduk "jelaskan apa pig?"balas sakura sambil tersenyum "apa hubungan mu dengan bokong ayam itu"  
"tidak ada pig"  
"kau berbohong,ceritakan semuanya!"  
"baiklah jadi.."

bel istirahat telah berbunyi yg artinya saat nya makan siang,

seperti yg dilakukan ino dan sakura ini "hm seperti biasa sakura masakan mu enak sekali"  
"arigatou pig"

"boleh kami bergabung?"tanya seorang lelaki tampan bernama naruto bersama kedua rekannya sai dan sasuke

"silahkan"balas sakura sambil tersenyum ramah,jaga image di depan pujaan hati,

sasuke pun duduk di sebelah sakura yg membuat sakura gugup,  
sementara naruto dan sai mengapit ino

naruto dengan seenak jidatnya menyambar masakan sakura yg tengah di makan ino "hey!"ino mulai emosi

"hm enak ,ternyata gadis sepertimu bisa memasak yah ino"  
"bukan aku yg memasak tapi sakura"  
"benarkah?uh enak sekali kapan kapan kau buatkan bento untuk ku yah!"  
ujar naruto berbinar binar sambil menggengam tangan sakura

yg membuat sasuke merasa?tak suka?

"sakura..?"  
"iya?"  
"nanti kau pulang bersamaku"  
"baiklah"balas sakura dengan muka merona

sementara ino memandang sakura khawatir

brrrmmm

(hening)

"sakura.."sasuke memecahkan keheningan tumben,  
"apa?"balas sakura sambil menoleh "besok apa kau sibuk?"  
"tidak"  
"kalau begitu besok ku jemput jam 3 sore"  
"eh apa ini-"  
"kencan"

seakan melayang tinggi ke angkasa sakura senang bukan main,.  
dalam hati ia sudah jingrak jingrak gembira

-  
jam menunjukan jam 2 tetapi sakura masih memilih milih baju yg cocok untuk kencannya itu,

"jadi anak kaa-san akan kencan?"  
"iya kaa-san"  
"kalau begitu kaa-san akan membantumu"  
"arigatou kaa-san"  
ujar sakura terharu

jam menunjukan pukul 3 sore

'ting,tong'  
cklek

"ada ap-,sasuke-kun?"  
"kau cantik sekali sakura"  
"arigatou"  
"kalau begitu ayo"  
"baiklah"

"jadi kau akan nonton apa?"  
"aku ikut saja"  
"baiklah aku akan ambil film hantu yg sekarang trend karena keseramannya"  
sakura menelan ludah gugup dan takut,

tapi tetap mengganguk,

"kyyaa!"sakura secara tak sengaja memeluk pada sasuke sudah beberapa kali sakura melakukan itu dan meminta maaf berkali kali ,.  
sasuke hanya mengangguk

namun sakura tak mengetahui di kegelapan bioskop itu sasuke tengah menyeringai,

-  
"kalau kau takut film nya, knp tidak katakan saja"  
"ah aku tak mau mengecewakan sasuke-kun kalau aku tak setuju dengan film yg sasuke-kun pilih"  
"hm,yasudah,ayo makan"

"sasuke-kun ayo naik itu!"  
"kereta api ?untuk anak anak?"  
"ya"  
"tapi sakura itu untuk anak anak"  
"ayolah kalau kau tak senang kita bisa turun lebih awal"

akhirnya sasuke pun naik dengan muka datar dan sakura tersenyum gembira,.

saat melihat sakura tersenyum entah knp hati sasuke hangat namun sasuke tak menyadarinya,dia juga ikut tersenyum,

sunset adalah pemandangan yg cukup indah di pantai ini,itu menurut sasuke dan sakura,

sakura dan sasuke berjalan jalan di pantai sampai akhirnya sasuke berada di depan sakura sambil menggengam tangan sakura

"sakura jadilah kekasihku"  
"a-apa?"  
"aku tak akan mengulangi"

"jadi apa jawabanmu"  
"y-ya"  
setelah jawaban sakura matahari pun benar benar telah tenggelam

dan sasuke pun tersenyum dan memeluk sakura,  
sakura yg terkejut pun membalas pelukan sasuke sambil tersenyum bahagia,dan sasuke...

menyeringai.

-  
2 minggu menjalin kasih dengan sasuke benar benar membuat sakura senang bukan main,

membuat ino cemas bukan main,  
dan membuat sasori cemas juga,  
namun mereka tak bisa merusak hubungan sasuke dan sakura karena mereka tak ingin membuat sakura membenci apalagi menangis

mereka sangat sayang sakura.,

sekolah heboh saat mendengar sasuke dan sakura jadian,dan itu membuat para perempuan kesal dengan sakura namun mereka juga tidak bisa berbuat apa apa,

saat 2 minggu berpacaran dengan sasuke membuat sakura bahagia, namun pada minggu ke tiga sasuke mulai berubah sikap,

sasuke mulai mengacuhkan sakura bahkan kadang tak peduli,

dan itu membuat sakura sakit hati tapi ia tak menyerah ,sakura mulai mengejar sasuke namun sasuke makin hari makin dingin

akhirnya sasuke mengundang sakura ke sebuah hotel ,sakura yg senang bukan main karena akhirnya sasuke menghubunginya pun menyetujui nya begitu saja,

saat sampai di sana dan masuk ke kamar hotelnya ,sasuke yg sedang tak sadarkan diri alias mabuk pun mulai melucuti pakaiannya sendiri,  
"sasuke-kun kau mau apa?"tanya sakura ketakutan

"kita akan melakukan apa yg sepasang kekasih biasa lakukan"  
"tapi ak-aku"  
"ssshhh sama saja bukan nanti kita juga menikah akhirnya"  
"apa kau berpikir begitu"  
"tentu saja"

malam itu adalah malam di mana status sakura bukanlah seorang gadis lagi melainkan WANITA,

-  
2 hari kemudian..

sakura sedang mencari sasuke sekarang,  
"dimana sih dia?"gumam sakura

"sasuke"terdengar seseorang memanggil nama sasuke di dalam kelas yg sedang kosong,.

sakura yg tadinya ingin menyapa sasuke pun diurungkan niatnya karena penasaran,dia pun mengintip dari luar,

"hn dobe?"balas singkat sasuke "bagaimana dengan sakura?"  
"aku tak peduli"  
sakit hati sakura mendengarnya

"sasuke taruhan kita masih berjalan sekarang sudah saatnya kau memutuskan dia dan aku akan menjatuhkan kakamu atas nama perusahaan"  
seketika lutut sakura lemas air mata sudah berlinang,

"yah sesuai perjanjian"  
"tapi apa kau tak kesian?dia itu sepertinya sangat mencintai mu"  
"tapi aku tak mencintai nya"balas datar sasuke,

sudah cukup sakura sudah tak kuat lagi sakura masuk kedalam ruangan itu

sasuke dan naruto menoleh terkejut

"apa itu benar sasuke?"  
"hn"  
"JAWAB YANG BENAR!"bentak sakura untuk pertama kalinya sambil terisak "iya"sasuke sedikit terkejut juga dengan bentakan sakura

"sudah kuduga"  
sakura pun berlari sekencang kencang nya dia tak peduli tidak masuk jam pelajaran yg padahal sensei killer yg akan mengajar,

cckiiiitttt sakura tak menyadari ada mobil yg remnya tak berfungsi hingga mobil itu menabrak

sakura.,

-  
sasuke pov

sudah lima hari aku tak melihat gadis pink mantan kekasihku itu,  
kemarin bahkan ino bertanya padaku dimana keberadaan sakura,dan skrg ino juga tak sekolah sebenar nya ada apa?

cih apa peduliku lagi pun aku tak mencintainya kan

'plak'

saat aku sedang di bar bersama seorang perempuan murahan di bar tiba tiba ino menamparku sambil memaki,.

dia terlihat menangis dan memaki ku aku yg terkejut pun hanya menatapnya dingin dan datar tapi dia tak peduli,.

dia tetap menamparku sambil memaki "DASAR SIALAN!TAK PUNYA HATI,AKU MENYESAL TAK BICARA PADA SAKURA BAHWA AKU ADALAH MANTAN KEKASIH MU! AKU LAH YG PERNAH TERSAKITI!"

ingin rasanya bertanya kenapa dan dimana sakura tapi sebagai uchiha aku egois dan gengsi karenanya,

-  
bugh,bugh,bugh

entah knp saat aku sedang makan di restoran tiba tiba sasori yg kutahu kaka sakura memukul ku sambil menatapku benci

dan kulihat ia menangis

aku tak tahu apa yg terjadi,aku penasaran dengan kerinduan yg kualami,.ku coba bertanya

"dimana sakura?"  
sasori tak menjawab tapi saat dia pergi dia mengatakan sesuatu yg membuatku terkejut dan langsung jatuh ke lantai syok,

"dia meninggal"

aku sampai di batu nisan yg bertuliskan "SAKURA HARUNO"  
aku merasa bersalah karena mempermainkannya hanya untuk agar kakaku tidak jadi pewaris utama,

aku tertunduk mencoba menghilangkan rasa perih di hati,  
sekarang aku sadar selama bersamanya aku merasakan kehangatan setiap dia tersenyum dan membantu ku,

tes,tes,tes air mataku mulai mengalir tak peduli dengan keegoisan uchiha lagi, aku pun terus menangis dan meminta maaf berkali kali,

aku menyesal telah merebut mahkotanya dan aku menyesal telah membuatnya menangis,.

saat ku meminta maaf aku sadar aku sadar,kalau aku terlambat aku terlambat,terlambat menyadari bahwa aku..

"mencintai mu sakura.."

*O* end *o*

tolong review nya yah!.


End file.
